An image reading device provides information used to select reading conditions suitable for transmission to a user and allows the user to select the reading conditions based on the information (see JP-A-2006-54842, for example).
However, even though such information used to select the reading conditions suitable for transmission are provided to the user, the selection has to be made inevitably prior to the reading. Therefore, it possibly occurs that the image data produced actually are not satisfactory to the user. In this case, the user has to repeat the reading operation until the user can acquire desired image data.